Spirit!
by MeredySweet09
Summary: [Updated Chapter 5] Sakura reaches an unknown land and met up with a weird creature. Following the weird creature guide, she met Syaoran for the first time of her life. SakuraXSyaoran
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit!**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I do own the story plot.

Ch 1: HAWWAIII

Sakura open her beautiful shining green eyes. She saw Kero playing his video game. She smiles and walk towards her furry yellow friend. When she is closer to her friend, Kero lost the fight against the computer. He started to cry angrily. (A/N: he is up very early, right?)

"AHHHH! I lost again! No fair! I will win this time," Kero shouted angrily.

"Good Morning, Kero-chan" Sakura greet him

"Oh! Morning, Sakura, you look very disturbed. What's wrong?" asked Kero

"No, It's nothing," Sakura try to smile.

"Really? Anyway go get dress," Kero said smiling to Sakura.

"Okay" Sakura nodded.

She takes a long bath and wears her white dress with a green ribbon. Then, she runs down. She runs to the kitchen. She greets her father and her brother. Then, she takes the beautiful picture of her mother and smile.

"It looks like you started to gain weight, Sakura," Touya said teasing his little sister.

"I did not!" Sakura shouted. _One day, you will pay, onii-chan!_

"Hahaha! Come on, guys. Let's enjoy the food," said Sakura's father smiling.

"Right!" Sakura nodded happily.

Sakura enjoy her delicious breakfast of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Anyway, it is summer now, what will you do the whole three months?" asked Sakura's father curiously

"I am having my part-time job in Shibuya. So I might return home a little late," said Touya.

"Well then, how about you Sakura?" asked Sakura's father smiling to his daughter

"I…I haven't plan anything yet!" Sakura grin.

"I know what you can do, Sakura. You can do all the chores in the house while I am away"

"No! No! No! It isn't fair like that!" Sakura shake her head

"Hahaha! I kind of agree with Sakura, Touya" Sakura's father laughed.

"Whatever, I better get going. See you later, dad and dinosaur," said Touya

"WHY YOU!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura calm down. Why don't you visit your cousin, Kohaku that live in Hawaii?"

"You mean brother Kohaku? Sure, I like going to his place. Rather than that I can have fun with Nanami"

"Yeah, they have been expecting you to come this summer holiday. I am sure Nanami will also like it"

"Will Sasuke be there too?" asked Sakura.

"You mean Kohaku's brother who go to University, maybe"

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled, "I will also bring Tomoyo along this time!"

"Okay, that sounds nice!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tell me more about Kohaku and Nanami," asked a long black haired girl

"Well, Kohaku is a tall, smart and talented guy. He love surfing and doing water activities. I haven't seen him for 2 years. I think he is now 15 years old. He is nice but very cold. His sister, Nanami is 10. Unlike her brother, she enjoys indoor activities. She is a pretty, cute and adorable girl. She is very friendly but sometimes very selfish. Haha! That's all I know about them," Sakura smiled to her black haired friend, Tomoyo.

"They sounds nice," Tomoyo smile to her friend, Sakura.

"Yeah! It will be fun too! We can play in the water," said Sakura.

"How about Sasuke-kun?" asked Tomoyo.

"I never see him before. He is transfer to China since he was 10"

"How long have he been there?" asked Tomoyo.

"About 10 years I guess. He already have a girlfriend but I never saw him"

"Come one let's get on board!" said Tomoyo.

Both of them nod and run to the plane. It was a long, tiring trip but Sakura is very excited. She wonders how her cousin brother will looks like? They haven't seen each other since Sakura was 10 years old.

During Sakura's last trip to Hawaii, Kohaku always tease her and make fun of her, he is kind of like Touya but sometimes he is very cold. It looks like he has something in his mind. As for his sister, Nanami, she is always looking forward for Sakura's arrival. She loves to play chess or sew with Sakura. She always greeted Sakura with a welcoming smile. But sometimes, Nanami annoys Kohaku.

They reach Hawaii. It was a small beautiful island. It looks very nice from above the sky. When Sakura and Tomoyo came out from the plane, a light brown haired boy with night blue eyes that shimmers greeted them. He is tall and cold looking. Sakura looked at the boy curiously and Tomoyo just blinked.

"…" Sakura stayed silent.

"You are Kinomoto Sakura, right?" asked the brown haired boy.

"Ah…yeah! I am and you are?" asked Sakura

"You forgotten me green eyed monster? I am Kinomoto Kohaku!" said Kohaku with a sign.

"So it's you, cold hearted devil!" Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, whatever. Who's this?" asked Kohaku pointing towards Tomoyo.

"You can call me Tomoyo. I am Sakura's best friend. Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-kun" said Tomoyo.

"Nice to met you too. You can call me Kohaku," said Kohaku

"Well, where's Nanami?" asked Sakura looking around.

"Outside with my folks. Let's go, Tomoyo-chan and green-eyed monster" said Kohaku.

"…KOHAKU-KUN!" Sakura shouted.

Both of them walked outside with Kohaku leading them out. When they walk out, a 10 years old girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes greeted them with a smile. She was Nanami. Behind her was a tall but beautiful woman and a tall and strong man. It was Kohaku's parents. Sakura was stunned with the beauty of her father's sister. Her beautiful long blonde hair shrines like the sun and her beautiful light lavender colored eyes. She was also amaze by Kohaku's father who have short black hair and onyx colored eyes.

"Welcome to Hawaii, my little niece" said Sakura's aunt giving her a welcoming smile.

"Thank you for inviting me, Aunty Ayumi and Uncle Henry" said Sakura giving them a smile.

"It's out pleasure. Anyway, little Nanami is happy too right?" asked Uncle Henry

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Sister Sakura-san will play with me!" said little Nanami.

"Shut up, you puny little brat!" said Kohaku coldly.

"You cold hearted devil!" said Nanami showing her tongue to Kohaku.

After the talk, uncle Henry drives them to their house. The house was huge and it was not a house but a white mansion. It was bigger than the white house and it have a beautiful garden. It is filled with beautiful tropical flowers. There were about 150 rooms in the mansion. They don't feel lonely in this mansion since some of their relative stayed with them.

"WOW! Your house is big, cold hearted devil" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. But, it is very quiet. Even though many people live here," said Kohaku.

"Well, looks like my house is not as big as this house too" said Tomoyo grinning.

"You also own a mansion? Don't you feel lonely and bored around this house?"

"No, because Sakura-chan also visits me! Don't you have any friends, Kohaku-kun?" asked Tomoyo.

"No, I never had any friends," said Kohaku, "Here is your room!"

He open a door and inside was filled with a white and red king sized bed, a small table with a mirror, a television set, a red sofa, a blue computer, a small refrigerator filled with drinks, a round table, four chairs and a radio. There is a bathroom next to the hotel-like room. Both Sakura and Tomoyo were stunned.

"YAHOO they sure are rich!" said Sakura jumping happily.

"Too bad, Kero-chan couldn't come. He must be very sad," said Tomoyo.

"Don't worry, I called Yukito-san to take care of him. He will be fine flying around his house"

"Hey, Sakura. Your aunt is very beautiful, right?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah! Even my uncle looks very strong! Nanami is very cute," said Sakura smiling.

"How about Kohaku? You never talk about him"

"Well, he is okay. But Nanami and Aunty Ayumi looks alike but Kohaku didn't looks like any of them"

"I agree. But he is very…" Tomoyo blushes a little

"Handsome?" asked Sakura grinning

"Ah…yeah. I love his night blue eyes and his brown hair," said Tomoyo blushing.

"Yeah, his eyes are nice. Sometimes, you can see his eyes shimmering at night!" Sakura laughed.

"Stop laughing at me Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo blushing.

Both of the girls talked happily that afternoon. They noticed Kohaku is very weird and rarely talks to any friend. Not even his own relative talks to him. Maybe his brother isn't like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I own the story plot.

Ch 2: The letter.

Sakura wake up very early today. She couldn't wait to start her first day in the Kinomoto's Mansion. She walks to the bathroom and take a nice hot bath. She wear a black blouse with a teddy bear on it and a white skirt. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura.

"Miss Kinomoto, I am here to serve you your breakfast please let me in," said a female voice.

"Sure, come in," said Sakura.

A short dark brown haired girl wearing a black dress and white apron came in. She places the breakfast of pancakes and toast bread. There is also two glass of fresh orange juice. Sakura thanked the maid named Elaine. Then, Tomoyo wake up.

"This mansion is like a hotel. They have good room service! They just serve us breakfast!"

"Yeah, Let me take a bath and I will join you soon" said Tomoyo going to the bathroom.

They breakfast was very, very, very delicious! Sakura never tasted anything so delicious before. She munches and munches the finger-licking-good food. Soon, Tomoyo joined her. She too enjoys the heavenly breakfast.

"It is delicious, right, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah! I love it" said Sakura smiling.

"Miss Kinomoto, May I come in?" said someone outside the door. It doesn't sound like Elaine.

"Sure, come in, Elaine" said Sakura smiling.

The door open but it wasn't Elaine but Kohaku. He wears a black top with a picture of a white dragon and long gray jeans. His blue eyes begin to shimmer brightly as he walk nearer to both of them.

"Good morning, green eyed monster and Tomoyo-chan," said Kohaku.

"Morning, cold hearted devil" said Sakura.

"Why are you here so early, Kohaku-kun" asked Tomoyo

"My mother ask me to show you around Hawaii. Care to come?"

"I love too" said Tomoyo.

"Is Nanami coming too?"

"Yes, she will be very angry and annoying when she finds out" said Kohaku.

"Okay! Let's go!"

The whole morning, Kohaku found Sakura and Tomoyo around. They enjoy snooker diving. They saw various types of fish! They found Nemo too! (Finding Nemo) Tomoyo loves seeing the beautiful corals while Sakura love the beautiful fishes. Because Nanami is too young, she have to stay in the beach, crying.

"Wow Hawaii is beautiful, don't you agree?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Totally, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Tomorrow we will go for a motorboat ride and we can see some dolphin tricks tomorrow" said Kohaku.

"Really? DOLPHINS!" asked Sakura happily.

"Yes, they perform tricks every Sunday! They are very talented and we might be able to swim with them!"

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Girls…so pathetic…" Kohaku murmur.

They walk back home for lunch. They have a splendid lunch. There are seafood pasta, spaghetti, rice omelet, ramen and some sashimi too! Rather than that, there are also roast chicken, fried prawns, lobster, buttered clams, and mushroom soup. Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped but enjoy the heavenly meal. For dessert they have ice cream, cakes and jelly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I am so full," said Sakura.

"They do serve a lot of foods!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder how can they finish it," asked Sakura.

"I don't know,"

"Where is Kohaku? I thought he said we might go to the beach?"

"I don't know, he disappeared since we enter the house," said Tomoyo.

"Weird…he is so cold, weird, mysterious, and he don't looks like anyone of his parents"

"I know maybe he is adopted!"

"No, I don't think so…" Sakura said, "I am going out, want to follow?"

Tomoyo nodded and both of them walked to the living room. There is a huge television set, bigger than Tomoyo's and the shelves are filled with the newest movie and series. They decide to watch some movie so I watched the movie titled, 'White Chicks'. They laughed and enjoy the whole hilarious show. Then, they decide to watch another show called, 'Winter Sonata'. It is a very touching show.

"Kohaku haven't come back yet! It is already 5.30 p.m." said Tomoyo.

"Maybe is hanging around with some of his friend"

Then, in a sudden, Kohaku entered the room. He is badly bleeding and he is panting hardly. Sakura and Tomoyo became worried and run towards the bleeding boy. His left leg is filled with starches and his head is bleeding, his hands are filled with wounds.

"WHAT HAPPEN, KOHAKU?" asked Sakura

"Nothing, I was fell down from my…bicycle…" Kohaku smiled.

"I think you are fighting with someone. You are outnumbered so you run for your life," said Tomoyo

"No, no, no!" shouted Kohaku, "I just fall down"

Then, from nowhere, a black haired boy with brown eyes came in and greeted everyone with a smile. Sakura and Tomoyo blinked in curiosity. He speaks in Chinese and no one knows what he is talking about.

"Haha! No one understand? Well it is me, Sasuke! I am back!" said Sasuke.

"Hi…" Kohaku said.

"Nice to met you I am Tomoyo" said Tomoyo

"I am Sakura, I am your cousin!" Sakura smiled.

"Hello. Kohaku, you have been fighting again right?"

"No, no, no!" he shouted and walked back to his room.

"Tsk! Tsk! Anyway, there is a letter for you Sakura"

"For me, Thanks," said Sakura taking the letter from Sasuke's hand.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Have you notice sometime weird coming around? Did you know Kohaku deep secret? You better come to this land or else…. Be there, Sakura, I will be waiting. Beware of the black glow. Sometime evil is looking for you. Who I am? I am a friend._

_Kindly from, Unidentified. _


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…I Just own some OC's here and I also own the story plot! Everything here is mine! All mine!

Ch 3: The passageway

Sakura open her beautiful green eyes. She saw water everywhere and she was standing on water. She looked around. Then a glow of light appears out of nowhere and glows brightly.

"Sakura, I have been waiting for you. Find the passageway and come," said a male voice

"To where? Where am I going to?" asked Sakura curiously.

"You, you are going to a secret place no human ever been,"

"Where, what is it called and who are you?"

"I am your friend. You must find the passageway yourself, I don't know myself'

"…Then, how can I find it?"

"Follow your heart. That what I like to do if I want my problems to be solve"

"But…I am not sure can I do it…" Sakura looked away.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You are strong. That's why you have been chosen,"

The bright glow move closer to Sakura. She saw a boy standing there but she can hardly see his face. All She saw is his burning amber colored eyes. She smiled and looks towards the boy.

"You think I can do it?"

"I can be very sure. But please don't get upset if something bad happen"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get too upset, just follow your heart!"

"I understand…"

"Then, I will get going" the glow slowly disappeared

"But, mister…can I at least know your name?"

"My name is Sy"-

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura

Sakura open her eyes. She was surprise to see herself in her room with Tomoyo beside her. Tomoyo look very worried. Sakura rubbed her tired eyes and smile cheerfully towards her best friend.

"Morning, Tomoyo-chan! What's with the long face?" asked Sakura.

"Morning! But…Kohaku disappeared!"

"Kohaku? You mean my cousin!" Sakura gasped

"Yes! Your aunt, Ayumi have been searching for him"

"Where could he be?"

"Get changing and let's help your aunt"

"Okay!" Sakura nodded.

She wears a black shirt and long blue jeans and quickly run out. She and Tomoyo search all around for Sakura's missing cousin. But, he is nowhere to be found. She looked everywhere but failed.

"Where can he be?" asked Sakura looking very sad.

"Don't get to upset. I am sure he will be fine"

Don't get upset, follow your heart a voice echoes in Sakura's head.

Sakura closed her green eyes and use all her powers to find her cousin. Sakura is trying to sense her cousin's location. Then, she saw an image of a railway. She quickly opens her eyes and run.

"Where are you going?"

"The Railway"

Sakura run as quick as lighting and reaches the railway in a few minutes. She looked around the abandon railway. She saw no sign of her cousin, Kohaku. She walks in the spooky railway. All she found are spiders web and mice running around.

Sakura, I am here echo a voice.

Sakura run following the mysterious voice. Then, she reaches a wall. It is very weird. It has red brick while the others didn't. There are also weird ancient writings on it. Sakura felt scared especially when a cold wind blow passes her.

Sakura, Sakura It echoes again.

Sakura place her small hands on the wall and close her eyes. _I am here. Who are you? Show yourself…_ She thought. Nothing happen. She turned back and decides to walk away.

Then, suddenly, something black grabbed Sakura's hand. It pulled Sakura in the wall. She strangles and strangles to break free but failed to. She shouted for help but no one hear her.

"Someone, anyone, Tomoyo, Kohaku…" said Sakura, "Help…"

Then, her sight is only filled with darkness. She felt terrified and very cold as a strong cold breeze continue blowing form an unknown direction. She continues walking in an unidentified direction. She felt like giving up but something in her mind encourages her to continue.

Sakura, don't give up said the voice you can do it! I am sure! You are chosen

"I know…I mustn't give up"

Don't get upset, follow your heart echoes a voice.

She closes her eyes again and feels the wind. She then opens her eyes and follows the wind direction. It is coming from north so she follows it. Slowly she finally saw light. But something amazes her more than her excitement it is the view. It is so beautiful, filled with colors of the flowers and a river than seems to be so blue and clean.

"Where am I?" she shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I own the story plot and some OC's. Some of the Story plots and taken from Spirits Away but rest of them are mine! It's just my version of Spirit Away.

Ch 4: The Spirit World

"Where am I?" asked Sakura as she found herself in a grass field.

The morning sun hung high in the sky warming the earth with its fire. Unknown beauties filled the grass field with colors. The rainbow shrine on top of the mountains coloring the earth with its beautiful aurora. Birds fluttering above the sky, spreading their large colorful wings. Their voice is so sweet that it can calm any souls. It sure is a tranquility day.

"This place…is…so calm…so peaceful" she smiles as a soft breeze blow pass her.

Then from nowhere, some glowing butterfly winged creature that looks like a rabbit fluttering towards Sakura. Its golden colored wings shrines as bright as the sunlight. It flutters around Sakura making sure she is not a mean creature. Then, it begins to tickle Sakura. She chuckles and laughs

"Hahaha! You cute little fellow. Anyway what's your name?" asked Sakura

"Fe…Li…Ci…" it tries to speak

"Go on, I don't really understand you" said Sakura smiling.

"Felicity!" It finally speaks out its name.

"So you are Felicity. It's a little long. I will just call you Felly, Okay Felly?" asked Sakura.

Felly jump trying to say it like that name. Then it jump up and nuzzle Sakura's face. She chuckles again. Felly's fur is so soft and ticklish.

"Can you show me a way to a town?" asked Sakura.

Felly just blinks, not understanding a word Sakura say. So much for being the clever talking creature

"TOWN…A place with tall box that have holes in it" said Sakura trying to describe a building in the simplest way.

"Town! Town! Town!" Felly jumped around and then pointed east.

"It's there. Can you take me there?"

"Take! Take! Take!" Felly flies towards East with Sakura following it behind, "There!"

Sakura is delight by the weird but intelligent creature. She is kind of shock that an animal like Felly can actually talk. Suddenly she feels that she is in somewhere else, not in Hawaii anymore. After running for a while, Sakura found herself standing in front of a big deserted town.

There is no sound, no one, not even a fly. She looks around the mysterious town. It looks like a ghost town. She is terrified by the ghostly town but she wants to know more about this town. She sees a sign it writes: Hot Spring Town.

"Hot Spring Town…it must be the name of this place" she murmur to herself.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Felly says jumping around like a child.

"Yeah…he is a weird creature. It only follow what I say…but only one word" she said smiling.

"Weird! Weird! Weird!" said Felly jumping around again.

Then, she hears movement from the back. She turns back and saw a brown hair boy glaring fiercely at her. Then suddenly, his glare changes into a slight smile.

"Ran! Ran! Ran!" Felly says flying towards him.

"Felicity…where have you been?" asked the boy.

"Who…are you?" asked Sakura walking towards the mysterious boy.

"Listen, no matter where you come from go home now! Before the sunset," he says.

"Why? What is going to happen?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, just listen to me. Go home now!" said the boy.

"How do you know my name?" asked Sakura curiously

"I know you ever since you were young. I think it is when you are 10," he says, "Anyway the name is Syaoran and this is Felicity"

"I know. I usually call it Felly. It's shorter" said Sakura smiling, "So how do you know me?"

"I saw you in the park with your father and the annoying black hair boy"

"You mean Touya…yeah, he is annoying sometimes…"

They talk to each other happily but they didn't notice the sun is beginning to set. Soon it will be evening. Then, when Syaoran notice the sun setting. His face turns a little pale.

"Sakura there is no more time. Run…go away now!" He orders her.

"Why, Syaoran? There is no reason for me to do so" said Sakura.

"You just don't understand. Now Felicity" said Syaoran.

Felly nodded and pulls Sakura away from the town. Its strength is limitless and it manages to pull her far. As for Syaoran, he summons his magic, trying to buy some time for Sakura to escape from this ghostly town. Sakura is now at the outskirt of town but the grass field change into a big ocean.

"WHERE AM I?" she shouted frustrated about her situation.

Although Felly's strength it limitless but Felly can't take her across and find the portal. It can't sense to portal that link into Hawaii. It disappears, maybe gone forever. Then she turn back wanting to find Syaoran but the town isn't deserted anymore. It is filled with spirits. Some of them big all covered in black, some of them are ugly with mud around them, and some of them are like frogs but in the shape of a woman.

Then, appear some ghost cover in white in front of Sakura. She screams and shouts, she is afraid of ghost. Felly tries to comfort her but she is so scare that she hardly notices Felly. Then from nowhere Syaoran appear.

"Ran! Ran! Ran!" Felly says flying towards Syaoran.

"Sakura, don't be scare. It's alright" He say patting her on the shoulder.

"Syaoran…I hate ghosts!" she say almost crying.

"There, There. It's alright, I am here" he say smiling.

"Yeah" she smile back.

Then, Syaoran sense something. He quickly hide Sakura. In the sky, there is a man headed crow flying around searching for Sakura. Syaoran glare at it fiercely. After a while, it fly away.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"That is Mr. Terada. He is Queen Mei Ling's servant" said Syaoran.

"Queen Mei Ling?" she asked.

"She is the ruler of this world. She is a powerful witch," said Syaoran

"Oh…Is there anyway for me to return home?" Sakura asked sadly.

"I don't think so. Only the powerful magician, Eriol knows about it. No one here knows, not even the Queen"

"So what should I do in the mean time? I am afraid of ghost, I can't do anything without you, Syaoran" said Sakura hugging him tightly, not letting him go.

"Don't worry. I know you are afraid but try to be brave a little. The Spirits here are not as bad as you say in Earth" Syaoran said trying to cheer her up.

Sakura sigh worriedly then smile, not trying to make Syaoran worry about her. Felly jumped around and nuzzled Sakura. She smile and chuckles.

"Well now you have to work in Hotel Utopia. That's where I am working" said Syaoran.

"Hotel Utopia"

"In spirit world, every god come to this town to have a break from their work. This hotel is specially built for them. It's rule by Queen Mei Ling too. Don't worry about her, she is just like a child. You just need to be careful of Yamazaki. He is her right hand man, he is tricky though he looks stupid! All you need to do is clean the hotel, you will have a bed to sleep in and food to eat. I think you should stay here momentarily till I find out where Eriol is" said Syaoran.

Sakura just smile although she don't really understand everything around her. All she knows is she must watch out for Yamazaki.

"Anyway, why do you care about me so much?" asked Sakura.

"Because you are my friend," said Syaoran smiling.

Then it turn complete silent as both friends smile at each other. Then suddenly there is a weird and scary moan. Sakura begin to shiver and petrified in her position.

"You will get use to it. It's always like this here" said Syaoran.

"As long you are here, I will not be afraid" she said smiling.

"Okay then, let's go" said Syaoran.

"GO! Go! Go!" said Felly jumping around.


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…I just own the Oc's and plots though I take some Ideas from Spirit Away!

Ch 5: The hotel helper

"Sakura, Listen…I will take you to the Queen now" said Syaoran.

"Take! Take! Take!" Felly jump around.

"Syaoran is she scary?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry, she is like a human just more powerful" said Syaoran

"Worry! Worry! Worr-

Felly's word is cut short by a strong magic force. It quickly hides behind Syaoran. Syaoran pat it telling him it's alright. Sakura just smile, it looks like Syaoran is a nice person, not a ghostly type of person.

"Don't worry, it's alright, Felicity. I am here by your side" said Syaoran still patting Felly

His words remind Sakura about the old times, when she and ex are together, it's a beautiful memory but her ex-boyfriend is gone. He left her…

Flash Back 2 years ago

Both Sakura and a black hair boy are having a rest on the park. The black hair boy look at her sadly he don't know how to tell her his feelings.

"Are you okay, Hiroshi-kun?" asked Sakura.

"I am fine but I am…"

"…Is it something bad?"

"Don't worry, it's alright. I am here…"

"So tell me, please Hiroshi-kun" Sakura pleaded

"I want to break up with you"

"No…" Sakura burst into tears

"Gome, Sayonara, Sakura-chan. I wish you all the best in the future. I'm very sorry" Hiroshi walks away.

Sakura is left in the park, crying. His last words continuously echo in her head. She is so sad; she couldn't resist her tears anymore. Since then, she never saw him. He went to US

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Syaoran said looking at her. She wakes up from her day dreaming.

"I am sorry, Syaoran-kun. I am just thinking" said Sakura smiling.

"Is okay. I am sure it must be something sad; you show a very sad expression" Syaoran said really concern

"Sad! Very Sad! Syaoran, I agree with you" said Felly.

"Hoe! That thing is actually talking without echoing!" Sakura gasped

"Echoing is one of my 201 magic. I just like doing that!" Felly said giggling

"Hoe?" Sakura said smiling.

"Come on, let's just go" Syaoran said holding her hand.

They walk up the long staircase. After a while, they reach a big room. The floor is made my marble and the carpet is made from animal fur. The room is decorate beautifully by furniture, old paintings, old writings and some ancient antics. Sakura gasps in Amazement.

_What a beautiful room. Wow, she must be a very nice girl then. I really must give her a respect. She must be someone very nice…_

Then, in front of her is a young teenage girl wearing a traditional Chinese costume. She smiles as she play with her pigtail hairstyle.

"Hello, I am Sakura Kinomoto. Please to meet you" said Sakura giving her a bow.

"Whatever…Syaoran why do you bring a mortal here?"

"She is a lost mortal. Please let her stay here momentarily" said Syaoran

"Human have a bad smell, can't you smell the disgusting aroma?" asked Mei Ling.

"Speaking of Aroma…in the past they…" Yamazaki said.

"Shut up, Yamazaki! Tell your lies later" said Mei Ling.

"Yes, madam'" He said

"Anyway, humans are weak unlike us, Syaoran" said Mei Ling.

"Don't worry, I will make sure she cause no harm," said Syaoran.

"Okay," Mei Ling give him a wink, "Are you free tonight?"

"I am sorry, Mei Ling-sama. I need to show Sakura around for today"

"Aw Syaoran, I will just call Rika to show her around. I want you to accompany me to town tonight" she said

"Okay then, I will go if you promise me something"

"What is it?" asked Mei Ling.

"Sakura can just resign from work anytime and sign back again anytime. Let Rika and Chiharu be her partner"

"It's a piece of cake! I will do it. It's a deal, Syaoran"

"Okay. Now give her to contract and sign mine" he says giving her a paper

"Okay" she sign it, "Here, Sakura sign your name over there"

"Done" said Sakura, "Hoe?" The paper fly to Mei Ling.

"Sa-ku-ra. That's your name," said Mei Ling holding the paper, "Cute name"

"So, can we call Rika and Chiharu to show her around?" asked Syaoran.

"Sure! Yamazaki, call them and Syaoran, Let's go!" said Mei Ling hugging Syaoran's hand.

"Well, Sakura. Good Luck" Syaoran said walking away with Mei Ling.

Yamazaki ring a small bell. Then two girls about Sakura's age enter the room and bow to Yamazaki. They look nice. One of them has brown hair that is tied into two ponytails and another one had short brown hair. Sakura smiles.

"Sir Yamazaki, What do you want us to do?" asked the girl whose hair is tied up, Chiharu

"Chiharu, Rika. This is Sakura Kinomoto. She will be working with both of you"

"But," Rika pause, "She is a human!"

"Well, she signs the contact" said Yamazaki.

"Well but I can't believe Mei Ling-sama could do that!" said Rika, "Must be Syaoran!"

"You guess it. But she will still be your partner!" said Yamazaki smiling.

"We can't do anything now," Chiharu said, "It's decided." Chiharu look at Sakura.

"Ah! My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you" said Sakura.

"Nice to meet you too" said Chiharu.

"Yeah, my name is Rika" said Rika smile.

"So Ladies I better be leaving" said Yamazaki walking away.

"Let us show you around" Chiharu offer

"Arigato, Thank you" Sakura bows


End file.
